We Didn't Fix Us
by StrahmFan
Summary: When the world starts crashing around them, they realise the time they had to fix their relationship.  Zombie apocalypse. Puckleberry, Klaine, Finntana
1. This is horrible

**This is my first horror fanfiction so bear with me. It's Puckelberry based with some Klaine, Artitany and Finntana. There's a massive zombie breakout, methinks yes?**

**P.S Rachel and Finn broke up over the summer holidays.**

**Rachel POV**

"Guys, These piano's have been cut, burnt and buried in food but they're still making music, just like us. It's a sign. We can't let this get us down. Yes, we lost a few of our own. Santana, Quinn, Sam and Lauren. But we will continue to be great leaders. We are going to make it to Nationals and win!" I said encouragingly.

"Rachel's right guys. We're going to be great." Mr Schue smiled.

"And for this occasion I have a song prepared. Brad?" I looked to the pianist who nodded and started playing the opening bars to 'You Can't Stop the Beat' when a scream cut me off.

"What the?" Mr Schue looked to the door to see Miss Pillsbury running full tilt into the choir room.

"Dirty people eating other people. Quick close these doors." Miss Pillsbury closed shut the door she came through and turned the lock. She ran over to the other door and pulled it shut too, locking it.

"Quick get the pianos in front of the doors." Blaine offered, standing up. Puck, Finn, Mike, Kurt and Mr Schue all stood up and helped push the pianos. Kurt, Finn and Puck pushed one in front of a door with ease and Blaine, Mike and Mr Schue did the same to the other door. There were some more bangs and screams. Brittany face crumpled.

"I want Santana." She cried.

"She's going to be OK." I said.

"But she just left when the person screamed. What if the scream was her. Santana!" Brittany stood up ran to the door, trying to push the piano out of the way, not able to budge it. "I'll save you Santana!" Finn walked over and pulled Brittany into his arms, I'm sure he was as sad as Brittany. Santana and Finn had begun dating over the summer holidays after we broke up.

"Shh, Britt, it's gonna be OK. Santana is strong I'm sure she's fine." There was another scream, only adding to the somberness of the scene. Tina looked down and I saw droplets of water coming from her face, Mike leaned over and hugged her. I moved and sat next to Puck.

"I'm scared Noah, but as one half of the leader in this group I don't want to break down."

"Looks like everyone is. I say get it of the way." He said his voice lost of its usual sarcasm. I looked around, it was true. Everyone was crying or visibly upset. Finn and Brittany were sitting next to a piano remembering happy thoughts about Santana. Mike and Tina were hugging, Tina; sobbing. Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder. Artie and Mercedes were holding hands, looking at the doors. Emma was crying while Mr Schue tried to console her. I grabbed Puck's hand.

"Can I hug you?" I asked.

"Sure Berry." I threw my arms around Puck and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to die yet. I didn't even make it to Broadway."

"Berry, you have to be strong for the team or we'll never survive. I'll tell you what, after we get through this. I will take you to New York myself and I will stay with you and help you get into Broadway."

"Y-you will?" I asked, hiccuping.

"Yep. Now we need a strategy. Something to help us beat this. We won't last long without food."

"Principal Figgins is always worried stupid things might happen. That supply closet is filled with dried foods and water, that'll last us for a while."

"OK, we need to get everyone sorted."

"Good idea." I stood up and was about to speak when there was a bang on the small window in the door.

"Help! Guys, let me in! Help me." Santana cried.

"Santana!" Brittany and Finn cried, standing up.

"Guys, please let me in! They're too fast. I can't run. Oh Jesus they're coming. Let me in." Finn started to push the the piano out of the way.

"Finn! No...Finn, I don't want her to die but if you open that door you let them in and we all die. I know it hurts you, but we can't it's too late for her." Kurt said.

"What the fuck are you doing! Let me in!"

"W-we can't." Finn said softly.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"They'll kill us San, the zombies." Finn told her. A look of understanding flashed through Santana's pretty features.

"We can't let her die. Santana, you stay with me." Brittany told her.

"I will Britt. Forever." Santana put her palm on the door and Brittany did the same on the otherside. There was a guttural growl from a short distance away.

"I'm not ready to die. There's so much left to do." Santana sobbed. "I love you Britt. I always will."

"I love you too San, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Santana gave a watery smile. "Close your eyes Britt. Don't watch this." Brittany nodded and Santana waved. A greenish form dripping a black liquid jumped at Santana. It was hard to miss the mess of pink hair. Quinn. Tina screamed, I screamed. Heck, I think everyone screamed. Even Puck. I looked to the opposite side of the room until I was satisfied it was over. I turned back to see Finn squeezing the crap outta Brittany's hand.

"Is it over?" Brittany asked, leaning toward the window. "San would have kicked that zombie's ass, she'll be fine. See, look. She's getting up. She's OK! San!" I greenish, bleeding form took the place of once pretty Santana. She clawed at the window.

"Get Brittany away from the window, now!" I cried. Finn picked her up carried her back to the seats.

"But Santana's OK, the fight made her look gross though, and she's bleeding a little. But she's OK! We have to let her in." Brittany said, her voice ringing with finality.

"Britt. We can't she's one of them. She'll kill us if we let her in." I said softly.

"San won't kill us. Yeah she's mean sometimes, but she wouldn't kill us. She loves glee club." Britt smiled.

"Keep her away from the door." I told Finn. I stood up and faced the room.

"Oh great, Rachel's taking charge, even in a zombie apocalypse she has to control everything." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hear her out guys." Puck rebuffed.

"OK, we can probably wait out here for as long as possible. It's pretty solid in here. As long as the zombies aren't super determined and manage to break through the walls we should be able to hold out for nearly a month. Also depending on the amount of food Figgins has supplied in the supply closet and the military don't have any ideas to get rid of the zombies by blowing the place up."

"Woah, blow up? Boom? Oh heeeell to the naw. I ain't getting blown up. Or eaten. No thank you." Mercedes shook her head.

"No body here wants to get eaten. I understand. No one here wants to die. We can wait this out. This place is safe. Food, water, shelter...guidance." I smiled. "We can be strong and fight this out. We're a family."

"Yeah, we can fight this." Puck agreed. A scream made us flinch.

"I'm gonna check out the supply closet." I said.

"I'll come with you." Puck stood up.

"Thanks Noah." We walked into the closet on opposite end of the room. It was a wooden door that couldn't be locked. There were no windows but the room went back at least 5 feet and was about 3 feet across. The back side of the room was stacked with biscuits, dehydrated food and water. The wall to the right was filed with Gas masks, a radio and a portable television.

"Gas masks? Really?" Puck picked one up and studied. "He's nuts." We turned to face the wall on the left.

"Holy crap!" Puck cried.

**Ohhh, cliffhanger. I think it's a bit obvious, what it is. But anyway review let me know what you think. If I should continue, what you think is on the left wall? Haha**


	2. Holy crap

**Haha, I'm surprised so many people like this I had to do my happy dance. I'm glad you all enjoyed this. **

**Rachel POV**

"Guys get in here!" Rachel cried. Mr Schue was the first to enter the room. Soon followed by Kurt, Finn, Mercedes and Blaine.

"Woah, is that what I think it is?" Mr Schue asked.

"Guns? This is why we have no money for Glee club. Figgins is spending them on guns!" Kurt cried.

"There have been weapons in this room the entire time? I've been in this room for two years!" Mercedes shouted.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me your Principal's nuts." Blaine asked.

"We should leave these for now." Mr Schue told us.

"But we could go out there and fight them!" Finn opposed.

"No Finn."

"They killed Santana and Quinn. What about Coach Beiste, Mr Schue? She's your friend! She could be dead." Finn argued.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Mr Schue shook his head.

"We can't just sit in here like cowards!" Finn shouted.

"Dude, there are girls here, we can't sacrifice their lives. It's not cool." Puck shook his head.

"We need to think about everyone else Finn." Mercedes said.

"Santana and Quinn were loved. We'll miss them dearly. But you don't want anyone else to die, do you? You've already lost two girlfriends. What about Rachel? Do you wanna lose her?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not." Finn said.

"We can't let people outside Finn, it's too dangerous. Not now. We're safe." Blaine said.

"Fine." Finn groaned and walked back out to the main room.

"I say we monitor what food is eaten. Is there a padlock?" I looked around. Puck looked on a shelf too.

"Here." He pulled one out from behind a gas mask, the key still inside. He handed it to Mr Schue.

"Keep this safe. We can't let people in and just take food. Not to mention the guns." I said sternly.

"Yes Rachel." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to boss you around like this Mr Schue but if its one thing I've learnt from watching a lot of Underworld that girls kick ass."

"Right." Mr Schue gave me an unsure look before grabbing a box of graham crackers and ushering us all out. He closed and locked the door behind him and slipped the key into his pocket. He set the biscuits down on the one piano that hadn't been moved in front of a door and turned to smile grimly at everyone.

"It appears like we will be able to hold up the fort in here for a while. We have food and water. Bit of music." From the corner of the room Brad chuckled. There was a growl and sound of gun shots.

"I'm gonna kick your ass from until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat you stupid zombie." We heard Coach Beiste crying.

"See, told you she was fine." Mr Schue said to Finn. Ms Pillsbury looked out the window and shuddered.

"That's so unsanitary. She's touching it. Gross." She shook visably and sat down next to Brad.

"Hey Schuester! You guys hold up in there! Too many zombies out here! Not safe for you guys."

"Who'd ya kill Coach?" Puck waled up to the window.

"Just some hockey drone." Coach Beiste said.

"Hey she got Rick!" Puck cried.

"You keep fighting Shannon." Mr Schue said.

"No problem Will." Coach Bieste made to run off but Mr Schue called her back.

"Wait. Do you know what happened to Sue?"

"Will, I got her like 15 minutes ago." Beiste shrugged.

"Oh. OK then, good luck Shannon."

"Will these zombies ain't got nothin on me." Coach Beiste grinned and jogged off down the hallway.

"Damn." Puck said. I smacked his arm.

"This isn't a laughing matter." I said sternly.

"OK, as I was saying. We are perfectly safe here and there is no issues at the moment. So we have refreshments. Relax guys, we'll get through it. OK, so just sit back and we'll wait this out." Mr Schue clapped his hands together once and joined Brad and Ms Pillsbury. I grabbed Puck's hand and he jumped.

"Woah."

"What?"

"I thought you didn't like me. We're not dating Rachel."

"I'm scared, I need comfort at the moment."

"Right. Cool." Puck's eyes lit up.

"Forget it." I dropped his hand.

"Fuck." He swore, I slapped at him.

"That's no excuse to be using that language mister!"

"I'm going to get you swearing like a Scottish man by the end of this whole ordeal I promise."

"Doubt it." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Please don't start singing Rachel." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't." I said and went to sit down with Kurt and Blaine when a bang distracted me.

"That banging isn't very calming." Blaine said.

"I know guys, we can ignore it." Mr Schue said as calmly as he could though he was looking anxiously at the door.

"Come on, let's just sit." I turned to Puck, I sat down next to Blaine and motioned to Puck to take the seat next to me.

"I'm going to be wearing the same outfit twice, I have NEVER worn the same outfit twice." Kurt said in one breath. I couldn't help but leta small giggle.

"Rachel whilst I love you dearly. Do not fucking laugh about wearing the same outfit." The smile fell off my face like a dead weight.

"Right." I said quickly. I turned away from Kurt and Blaine and faced Puck who was laughing silently.

"W-what the hell was that?" He gasped.

"Kurt never swears, only if it's really serious. And if he does back the hell away."

"See, that was almost a swear."

"Almost, not quite." I smiled and jumped at another bang, there was some growling and scratching at the door.

"Holy crap! It's Figgins!" Finn shouted.

"Way to not give off our location, Finn." Mercedes snapped.

"Like they don't already know. That could hear us if we were whispering. I've seen enough movies and played enough video games." Artie said.

"They can probably smell us." Puck spoke up. The chattering stopped and it was silent for a moment before.

"Boo!" He cried. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and I shrieked and Puck, Mike and Artie chuckled.

"Well that cheered us up." Puck shrugged.

"How can you say that? Santana and Quinn are dead!" Finn cried.

"Not really, now they're just gross creatures that like to eat people. Technically they're undead. So what are you whining about?" Puck asked.

"You're such a prick, Puckerman." Finn snapped.

"We can't start fighting amongst ourselves." Blaine said.

"You know what song I'm thinking about right now, I think it fits." Brittany asked, out of the blue.

"What is it Britt?" Kurt asked kindly.

"That song we did when Rachel was sick. You know-

_Did you come here for forgiveness?_

_Did you come to raise the dead? _

Finn looked up and smiled.

**You act like you've never had love.**

**And you don't need to go without. **

"Oh, I loved doing that song." I said.

_**Well it's too late, tonight.**_

_**To bring the past out into the light. **_

I looked at Puck and smiled.

"Maybe this isn't going to be so bad." I said.

"Yeah."

"Uh, Mr Schue. Question. Where do we...go tinkle?" Kurt asked.

"Uh..." Mr Schue looked at Emma.

"Oh no...And there's no toilet paper."

"Well there's those windows up there-" Mr Schue said.

"Woah, hold up. Are you suggesting we hoist ourselves up and go toilet out the window? They have to be 5 foot up, and they're tiny." Mercedes said.

"If you'll let me finish, Mercedes. I was simply going to say, you can go in the bin and empty it out the window."

"Oh ew, ew, ew." Ms Pillsbury, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and I complained.

"Guys, there's no other option." Mr Schue told us. I had a sudden thought.

"Oh crap!" I cried.

"Damn it." Puck sighed.

"What is it Rachel?" Mr Schue asked. I pulled my phone out.

"My dads." I said.

**Yes lots of swearing. I think next chapter might be a back chapter. Go into how this how zombie thing happened. I have neat idea for the zombies. **

**Review, review, review please.**


End file.
